


The Misadventures of Lynn and Sebastian

by Lunneus



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Canon-Typical Violence, Drinking, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Wounds and Stitching, Negative Thoughts, sappy romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunneus/pseuds/Lunneus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a whole new path in life, one neither of them ever thought of. How much different will life be for both Sebastian and Lynn now that they're hitched?</p><p>ie; a bunch of cute(?) drabbles I thought of for Sebby and Lynn (male farmer).<br/>The events after chapter one aren't necessarily in chronological order.</p><p>Also this is un-beta'd cause i have no such thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Shadow of Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, 97 hours into the game and it's about time I wrote some fanfiction. I initially wanted to write some stories cause of the robot Seb turned into prior to the 1.06 marriage update. It made me sad so I though I'd breath some life back into him myself, I hope you enjoy!

It was... strange on the farm. Not strange in a bad way, just not what Sebastian had expected.

 

What he expected, when he packed up his belongings, was a huge expanse of grassy fields with cows, chickens, and horses roaming all over the place. He expected to see rows upon rows of huge crops, fit for county fairs. He expected a giant, rustic house with outdated appliances. Essentially, he expected to be immediately overwhelmed.

 

That... isn't exactly what he got, and while he was still a little overwhelmed, he wasn't disappointed.

 

What he got, was a moderately sized farm land with well kept pathways leading here and there, the barn and coop had a decently sized enclosure through which they were currently roaming freely and happily. The crops were moderately sized, there were only about four rows of them too, with... an unusually large amount of scarecrows dotted between. There were no sprinklers or anything since Lynn preferred watering crops by hand. The house, too, was moderately sized. It was modern enough, it had electricity, which he was wondering about in the back of his mind. The internet connection was slightly better than up in the mountains, the kitchen had all the modern appliances and – _holy shit_ , that TV is huge.

 

Overall, the first impression of the farm was that this was going to be amazing. That is.. until night fell and with it the shadow of doubt.

 

Sebastian laid in Lynn's, no, in their bed with his back to him and staring at the odd vase next to the fireplace. His thoughts were just dripping with negativity. Thoughts that he wouldn't fit in here, that Lynn would get tried of him, that he wouldn't be able to help, that people would secretly think less of him because he married another man, that his family and friends were glad that he wasn't their problem anymore.

 

Sebastian curled in on himself, his body trembled and eyes prickled with tears. Oh god, he couldn't cry, what would Lynn think if he was crying on their wedding night? He couldn't cry, he couldn't, he couldn't, he couldn't... and now he was. Hot tears trickled from the corners of his eyes, his body jolting with sudden barely suppressed sobs. Why did this have to happen now? He'd been fine for so long and now... Lynn was going to regret all of this, he was sure of it.

 

Then he felt a warm arm drape over his waist and pull him until his back was pressed again Lynn's chest.

 

“Seb? Are you crying?”

 

Sebastian's throat was tight, if he spoke he'd break out in tears. Instead he just stayed silent and curled in tighter.

 

The arm was moved from Sebastian's waist to press firmly against the bed, followed by a gradual shifting. Not a moment later, he was looking into Lynn's turquoise eyes. He didn't know how in the world he was leaning over him like that, but the pressure on Sebastian's side of the bed was kind of making him slide off.

 

“Sebastian, what's wrong? You can talk to me you know. Just cause we're married doesn't mean I'm not still your friend.” Lynn's face was creased with worry as he spoke.

 

Sebastian hated seeing Lynn frown. That expression just didn't suit him... maybe if he just took a deep breath and spoke slowly then...

 

“I... I-I'm just...” He didn't even know where to start, so many worries rampaged around in his head. In the end, he chose the most important one. “y-you know how I am. Antisocial, reclusive, prone to bad moods... my life is just the exact opposite of yours. What if... what if I don't fit in here? W-what if you... you g-get bored of m-me..?”

 

And there were the water works. As Sebastian mumbled out the last words, the sobs and tears came in full force. He buried his face in his blanket covered hands and cried. Lynn was going to think he was pathetic and stupid for crying like a child. He heard Lynn sigh and felt him move back to his side of the bed, Sebastian expected that. What he didn't really expect was for Lynn to wrap his arms around him and press his cheek to his hair, holding him securely against his chest as he spoke.

 

“It's okay to be scared. Everyone has doubts after big changes like this. I had my doubts too... like if you'd be happy here, if you really wanted this, if I was stealing you away from everything that made you you. There's no way to know the answers to these questions, so all I could do was just try.” Lynn hugged Sebastian closer and move his mouth closer to Sebastian's ear and whispered “But I'll always love you, Sebastian, no matter what. Okay?” Lynn pressed a kiss to his neck, as if sealing the promise.

 

At some point during Lynn's talk, Sebastian had stopped crying. Lynn always calmed him down, even if they just sat in his room in silence while Sebastian coded, he always felt calm and happy. And now... now he felt loved. Really, truly loved. He wiped his tears away and turned in Lynn's arms, finally returning the embrace and burying his face into the curve of Lynn's neck.

 

“I love you too, Lynn."


	2. Again, But Not soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynn takes Sebastian on a expedition into the skull caves. All goes well... for a while at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written down all of the suggestions i've gotten~ I really appreciate them too! I'm actually working on seb meeting the animals, but it's giving me some trouble so i'll let it simmer for a bit until it wants to cooperate. In the mean time, have this bit and another one.

The sand crunched audibly beneath Sebastian and Lynn's feet as they trudged through the skull cave. It had taken a lot of convincing to get Lynn to take Sebastian to the cave, and even then Lynn insisted on going to Marlon for some training... which took about three weeks. Lynn gave Sebastian his old lava broadsword to use and, though it was a little difficult to use, it still looked really cool and could deal some nasty blows.

 

Lynn said he was looking for more prismatic shards to get another galaxy sword for Sebastian, so he'd mine while Sebastian kept and eye out for monsters. He told Sebastian what all were in the caves, that the worst thing to look out for were the dragons, and that they made a loud hissing growl before they charged. Sebastian nodded, he could handle a few dragons if their attack pattern was anything like the beemoths in the mines.

 

So there they were, Lynn smacking the iridium rich rocks in search of prismatic shards and Sebastian keeping an eye out for monsters. Everything was going fine, Sebastian honestly didn't see the danger of the caves... until a odd purple smog settled in and with it, numerous aggressive hisses.

 

Lynn put away his pick, pulled out his sparkling indigo blade, and stood back to back with Sebastian. Both of them scanning the area for the dragons that were closing in on them, and sure enough the first one came charging right at Lynn.

 

He smacked it away with the first slice, leaving a deep cut on its underside. With the second charge, Lynn managed to cleave through its neck and the monster dissolved into a puff of black-purple smoke. Behind him, Sebastian had managed to take one down in a single well timed swipe to the head.

 

“First skull cave kill, good job.” Lynn grinned at Sebastian and he smirked back. Their celebration was short lived, however, as three more dragons swarmed in.

 

Sebastian slashed one away, so did Lynn. The third was on Sebastian's side and he managed to catch it in the head before it got too close, but the wound wasn't deep enough to finish it off. The dragon on Lynn's side had ran off somewhere so Lynn turned to take care of the one with the wounded head as Sebastian finished off the other.

 

Two more came, same process. Another pair sprang up and finally, the mist receded.

 

They were both breathing heavily and Lynn stabbed his sword into the ground before wiping his brow and cracking his knuckles.

 

“Hah, didn't expect to get the mist today. You did amazing, those things swarm like crazy.” Lynn leaned over and kissed Sebastian's cheek, he smiled.

 

“Thanks, guess all the video games payed off.” Sebastian was pleased that he handled the situation so well, maybe he could start going to the cave alone. The mines were getting pretty boring at this point.

 

While they were chatting, the wounded dragon reappeared from a crevasse in the wall. It charged straight at Sebastian and Lynn barely warned him in time. Sebastian turned at the last minute as the dragon caught him, hard, in the right shoulder, the force of it knocking him down. The reptile gnawed and chewed viciously at the flesh in its mouth, and Sebastian screamed in agony as he tried to reach his sword which had skidded a ways away.

 

“Get off!” Lynn shouted and slashed at the dragon, he couldn't swing as hard in fear of hitting his husband, but it dislodged the serpent-dragon who tumbled into he sand. It thrashed there for a scant moment before the indigo blade stabbed through it's body, vanishing it into smoke.

 

Sebastian sat up from the floor. His jacket and shirt underneath the bite were shredded and bloody. It burned horribly and the sand in the wound didn't help matters. He gripped the wound tightly, hissing and trying to get his pain under control. Lynn was at his side in a moment, tearing the fabric the rest of the way and inspecting the wound. It was about as deep as he expected it to be and though it was bleeding a lot, it wasn't in a dangerous area and no bone was showing. Lynn took off his pack and dug around until he found the gauze, tape, and alcohol that he brought along. He unscrewed the bottled and looked at Sebastian.

 

“This is going to–“

 

“Yeah just... ssst... do it fast.”

 

Lynn quickly poured the alcohol over the wound and Sebastian gritted his teeth and groaned loudly, it almost sounded like a growl really. The quick deluge washed out a lot of the sand, but not really what was further in. Lynn carefully applied the bandages, sheathed both swords, and helped Sebastian up by his good arm. Even injured, Sebastian still refused to be carried.

 

It was tricky getting up the ladders, but they eventually made it back to the bus and Pam was horrified. She may have broken the speed limit getting back to Pelican town and the clinic.

 

–

 

It was five in the afternoon when they reached the doctor's office, Harvey'd already closed up but when Lynn showed him the wound he brought them both in quickly.

 

It only took about an hour. Harvey cleaned the rest of the sand out of the wound, checked for any major ruptured blood vessels, infection, and any other general nastiness before stitching up the holes. Lynn paid him extra for a lot of reasons, the main two being he was scared to death that Sebastian was hurt worse than he initially thought and because it was after hours for the clinic.

 

Sebastian asked that the two not tell his mom until the wound healed and they both reluctantly promised. Harvey sent them both home and informed Sebastian to come back immediately if he starts feeling sick at any time in the next week or so.

 

Once they were home and relaxing on the couch, Sebastian remembered their whole reason for the trip.

 

“Hey, did you find any rainbow-y shards?”

 

“No. Don't worry about it.” Lynn shook his head and frowned, he was sitting hunched over on the couch, his elbows on his knees and hands dangling between his legs dejectedly. He looked... extremely upset.

 

“...Sorry. We can try again in a few wee–” Sebastian felt bad for ruining the mining expedition. Had Lynn been alone, he wouldn't have been back until around eight at night and probably with a shard.

 

Lynn snapped his head up, looking at Sebastian with a complex expression.

 

“No. _I'll_ go back later, and it's not your fault. Don't ever blame yourself for anything, okay?” Lynn's words were sharper than normal and, somehow, he looked scared, sad, and angry all at once.

 

“But I'll be fine soon...” Sebastian wasn't really sure what to say. When Lynn got that weird look in his eye that he had too many thoughts going on, Sebastian was never quite sure what to say to him. “Lynn, what's wrong? It's just a bite.”

 

“I know, I just... what if it _wasn't_ just a bite? What if they were venomous? What if it's infected and you get sick? I should've gone looking for the other one. I shouldn't have been so damn careless, I could've gotten you killed. What if...” Lynn was starting to ramble on before he buried his face in his hands and sighed in frustration. “Just... can we wait on going to the cave for a while? We'll go again just... not soon, please?”

 

Sebastian frowned but nodded as he leaned against Lynn. Lynn was too protective sometimes. It made Sebastian upset sometimes, like Lynn thought he couldn't take care of himself. But he knew that Lynn was just like that, he was a defender. He defended what he loved with everything he had and if he couldn't defend them, then he failed.

 

“Yeah, we can just relax for a while. But you can't go either, at least for a while. Deal?”

 

“Heh, yeah, deal.”


	3. A Very Happy New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drink in Moderation, Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the other one. 
> 
> also note I don't drink and have never been drunk or even slightly tipsy in my entire life. ;u;  
> Also this chapter is a little more... hmm... intimate? But I'm fairly certain it's still within the Teen rating.

It was new years eve again. And as with every new years eve prior, Sebastian had planned go out to the saloon and buy a couple beers for himself and Lynn... except, this year, Lynn asked him not to.

 

Sebastian's initial question was if Lynn didn't like the beer from the saloon. Secretly, he hoped that wasn't the case since he'd been getting Lynn that beer for a while now and Lynn always drank it... although, it would make sense if Lynn didn't like it. The saloon's beer was made en mass while Lynn could brew his own personal beers any time and let them sit as long as he wanted. He was starting to get that nervous fluttering in his stomach and Lynn must have noticed because he pecked him on the lips and smiled softly, stating that he just had a surprise this year.

 

Well, alright then.

 

–

 

Later that evening, Lynn came back from cave diving. He was covered in sand and purple slime. He must have gone to the skull cave. As much as Sebastian loved hearing about Lynn's caving stories and sometimes going with him to the mines at least, Lynn was wary of taking Sebastian to the skull cave, it worried him seeing Lynn looking so haggard.

 

Lynn, with his ever observant self, noticed that as well and chuckled.

 

“Hey, I'm not going to fall over dead, I have one of these after all.” Lynn reached into his pack, pulled out a life elixir, and chugged it. Lord, those things were gross, but he felt some of the scratches and scrapes on his body patch themselves up. It's a weird kinda itchy feeling. “Ah, that's better. Now, let me go wash off and we'll get to that surprise.”

 

“Yeah, I don't think I want slime all over the couch.” Sebastian snickered from his position on the aforementioned couch and Lynn flung a small glob of slime at him. It splattered against Sebastian's cheek and now it was Lynn laughing as he headed off to the bathroom.

 

About thirty minutes after the incident, Lynn and Sebastian were free of slime and both relaxing on the couch watching some animated movie. Sebastian had his head resting on Lynn's lap while Lynn played idly in his hair. It was still fairly early in the movie when Lynn whispered a soft 'oh, yeah' and excused himself from the couch. Sebastian let out an overly dramatic sigh as he removed himself from his personal lap-pillow. Lynn chuckled as he went over to a standing cabinet in the corner of the kitchen. He pulled something out of it.. a bottle, and two five ounce glasses, before returning to the couch.

 

“Surprise~” He said, sitting down the glasses and handing the bottle to Sebastian. He took it, carefully looking it over. The only label it had on it was a strip of tape with “CB Wine” written on it. Sebastian raised an eyebrow inquisitively. “It's Crystal Berry Wine. The taste doesn't really change with aging, but it's very sweet and crisp regardless. I think you'll like it.”

 

Sweet, huh? Sebastian could do sweet. He didn't have much of a sweet tooth, but a little sugar never hurt anyone. He just hoped it wasn't as strong as the beers, just one of those gave him a headache the next morning. Sebastian passed the bottle back to Lynn who popped the cork and poured himself a full glass and Sebastian only half.

 

“Just see if you like it” Lynn said, handing Sebastian his glass.

 

Sebastian took the offered drink and sniffed it almost immediately. Sebastian had a habit of smelling his drinks. He heard Lynn snicker and elbowed him, which only served to create even more giggles. Sebastian rolled his eyes, but was smiling nonetheless, as he took a sip of the home brewed wine.

 

He wasn't a wine connoisseur, so he didn't have any complex feedback or anything of the sort, but he liked it. He liked it a lot. It was how Lynn described it: sweet, but not disgustingly so, crisp, and tasted purely of crystal berry. Sebastian didn't even notice he'd downed is half-a-glass until there was no more of the sweet beverage.

 

“I'll take that as you liking it.” Lynn chuckled, he was happy Sebastian liked the wine. He wasn't really a drinker, so Lynn wasn't entirely sure how the whole wine thing would go. But he was beaming as he poured his husband another glass, full this time.

 

They both sat back against the couch, happily sipping, this time, at their wine and watching... whatever this movie was.

 

–

 

It'd been about an hour. The movie was wrapping up, the wine bottle was three quarters of the way gone... and Lynn only had a few glasses. After the first two glasses, Sebastian had gotten kinda giggly. He was snickering at every little cliché or over dramatic thing that happened in the film. After the third glass the snickers turned into full blown giggles and after the fourth, well... let's just say Lynn probably should've stopped him.

 

“Lynn~ let's watch a... another movie.” Sebastian's speech wasn't exactly slurred, but it was slow and choppy with random pauses. “Let's watch... something funny.”

 

Lynn raised an eyebrow. A funny movie... Sebastian didn't typically like funny movies. He liked Anime, action/adventure, and horror. He must be pretty drunk.

 

“Sebby, I think you're drunk.”

 

“Wha? I didn't even drink that any... many. 'M not drunk.” Sebastian's face scrunched at the accusation of being drunk. This stuff didn't taste as strong as the beer, there was no way he could be drunk. But, he really did want to watch a funny movie and maybe... maybe...

 

“Hey, Lynn?” Sebastian leaned his head against Lynn's shoulder, nuzzling against the fabric of it. Lynn smelled nice, like outdoors and plants and... nice things. Sebastian moved closer and closer, until he was sitting in Lynn's lap. And, with no warning, he leaned forward and kissed him. It was drunken and sloppy but Sebastian wasn't really thinking about it. He was thinking how Lynn _smelled_ nice and _felt_ nice and _was_ nice. He pressed closer, settling his weight down on Lynn's lap and kissed everywhere he could reach. Lynn was oddly unresponsive, he usually liked cuddling and affection. Huh... maybe he needed to do more.

 

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Lynn's neck and kissed along his jaw. Still nothing. He nibbled there a little, still nothing. Alright then, he could play difficult too. Sebastian clumsily rolled his hips down into Lynn's and Lynn, finally, responded by gasping softly and pressing back.

 

Yes, good, now they were getting somewhere. Sebastian nibbled Lynn's jaw and rolled their hips together almost steadily until Lynn grabbed Sebastian's waist, halting his movements. He let out a frustrated groan and tried to wiggle free but, despite Lynn being a little smaller than Sebastian was, he was way stronger... probably because all Sebastian did for most of his life was type and the smoking certainly didn't help.

 

“We should go to bed, Seb.”

 

“Tha'sa... yeah, a great... great idea. Easier 'n be–“

 

“I mean to sleep, you're not convincing me of your soberness.” Lynn added a little chuckle to his words, but he was completely serious about getting Sebastian to bed. He kind of felt bad that Sebastian was this tipsy. He didn't think the wine would be that strong... guess he should start labeling those with a date.

 

Lynn hooked his arms under Sebastian's thighs and stood them booth off of the couch. Lynn took a step forward and wobbled a bit before leaning against the arm of the couch. Was that the weight or the wine? Either way this probably wasn't the best idea. Luckily for Lynn, Sebastian hated being carried in any state of mind.

 

“H-hey! Lemme down, I'cn walk!” Sebastian squirmed and complained in Lynn's grasp, slightly perturbed at being carried about like a child. He tried to glare at Lynn once his feet were back on the ground, but whatever the look was made Lynn laugh instead. Sebastian grumbled and flicked Lynn's nose lightly, the sound Lynn made was adorable and Sebastian giggled at him as he reached to bring the bottle with them to the bedroom. Lynn stopped him for a second time that night.

 

“I think you've had enough, you're gonna be grumpy tomorrow.” Lynn had laced his fingers with the pale hand that was reaching toward the bottle and tugged Sebastian toward the bedroom with it.

 

Sebastian, thank goodness, went along easily. He was starting to look drowsy now, the alcohol must be settling in. As soon as the two reached the king sized bed, Sebastian collapsed on to it face first and sighed into the softness of the pillow.

 

Lynn giggled and climbed in bed after him, his arm instinctively curling around Sebastian's waist. He was glad Sebastian had the forethought to suggest going ahead and putting on their sleeping clothes before they started drinking. Sebastian always had good ideas like that though. Sebastian, almost completely asleep at this point, managed to turn and cuddle up against Lynn's chest with one arm pinned between them and the other draped over Lynn's waist.

 

Lynn chuckled and pressed a kiss to Sebastian's forehead to which he smiled warmly. He didn't think Sebastian would be this cuddly when he was drunk, he honestly figured he'd be a little snappy if anything. He was pretty glad he was wrong.

 

Suddenly, Lynn remember that he had no idea what time it was. Oh well.

 

“Happy new years, Sebby”

 

“..Mmmpy new'ears t'you too...”

–

 

“Please stop me after two next time...” Sebastian groaned into his pillow. An opened bottle of aspirin and a mostly empty glass of water were sitting on his nightstand.

 

“You're really cuddly when you're drunk though. But yeah, I think two's good enough for some nice cuddles and no hangovers.” Lynn chuckled and Sebastian reached out to smack his arm. Lynn just laughed more, but not too loudly.

 

“You're the worst.”

 

“I love you too, dear.”

 

Lynn could see Sebastian's cheeks move; he was smiling.

 


	4. Some Things Are Best Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has a nightmare and it hits home pretty hard. Luckily, on this farm, there's always comfort to be found... and fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i haven't written anything in a while, but i've been mad busy with school (finals and whatnot coming up) and today i wasn't feeling so hot, so i thought I'd try combining two prompts; Seb's nightmare and thoughts on his dad. What better time to capture negative emotions than when you're feeling them, no?
> 
> Also do your cats lick your face a lot? Mine do.

Sebastian jolted from his sleep, again, for the second night this week. He was breathing heavily and his body was trembling all over. He didn't know if he was mumbling in his sleep or not but if he was, well thank goodness that Lynn slept like a rock. Sebastian looked over at the clock and grimaced, it was 4:52am... too early to do anything and too late to go back to sleep. He peeked over just to make sure Lynn was still asleep before carefully folding back his blankets and sliding out of the bed. He may as well get something to eat and make some coffee. He wanted to look at least partially alive by the time Lynn woke up.

 

Sebastian trudged into the kitchen, glad for the warmth and light the hearth provided since it gave him that slightest little boost of energy. He pulled down the coffee grounds and filters from the cabinet and set up the coffee maker before adding the grounds and setting the kettle under the spigot. It took a couple of minutes of heating before the smell of coffee filled the kitchen and the soft plinking of water hitting glass began.

 

While he was waiting for the coffee to brew, his mind drifted back ot the dream and he felt his mood sour by the minute. He eventually grew tried and irritated standing at the counter, waiting for coffee and dropped down into one of the chairs at the table with a sigh.

 

It wasn't uncommon for him to have nightmares, in fact it was actually pretty damn common if he was honest. He usually had nightmares about the things he was afraid of like most people, Lynn leaving him, or just generally feeling scared in whatever situation his brain decided to conjure up. Sometimes, though, he'd dream about deeper things. Things that left deeper scars... like his dad.

 

Sebastian folded his arms on the table and buried his face in his arms. He didn't want to think about this right now. He hated thinking about his dad. It made him feel sad, angry, and worthless all at the same time and even though he new it was irrational, he still felt that way. Though, if he though about it some more, it wasn't surprising given that his dad left when he was five, just old enough to remember. Just old enough for him to think it was his fault.

 

There wasn't even a huge event about his leaving, either. He was just there one day and gone the next. He could never figure out why he left, even to this day. He remembered the couple months prior to his leaving.

 

They started out normal enough, his dad came home from his job in the city and would tell him about all the great things the city had that the valley didn't. All the sights and sounds, the convenience, the opportunities, everything. Honestly, that's what started Sebastian's infatuation with the city. Then, his dad started to sound sort of distant when he talked. Like he wasn't really focused on what he was saying, like he didn't really have his heart in it. Then he just stopped interacting with him much at all. He'd just come home and give him this weird not-smile before heading into the bedroom or the kitchen.

 

He remembered asking his mother if there was something wrong with daddy and she inhaled sharply before smiling and saying that daddy was just getting tired from work. He sort-of-mostly believed her. Why wouldn't he? He was just a child anyway, why would he doubt his parents.

 

Then his dad started coming home later and later until Sebastian had to sneak out of bed to even catch a glimpse of him. He remembered one night his dad came home and, as usual, went straight to the bedroom, only this time he heard talking. After sneaking over and pressing his ear to the wall he heard little snippets. He didn't remember what was said, but he remembered that there was no yelling. Only quiet, somber words that were lost in time now.

 

The next few days were 'normal'.Dad came home late most of the time, didn't interact much with him or his mom. And then, on the day before he left, he went into Sebastian's room with a smile, though thinking back now, it looked rather sad. He sat down on Sebastian's bed and pulled his son into his lap before telling him to never let anything hold him down or back, to do what made him happy and not let anything stop him. He ruffled Sebastian's hair like he used to and left. Only, he never came back. None of his things were gone, just what he took to work with him every day.

 

That's where tonight's particular nightmare kicked up. He dreamed that his dad came back one day, and Sebastian was awestruck. He didn't know if he should be angry, happy, sad, neutral, he just didn't know. He settled for walking forward to give him a hug but was held back. His father had a cold look in his eye, like he was looking at some annoying creature. And he'd say the harshest words, whispered from his mouth but booming in Sebastian's head.

 

“ _If it weren't for you, she would've gone with me. If it weren't for you, she wouldn't have wanted to stay in this valley. If it weren't for you, I'd still be there for her. You trapped her here, you made her unhappy, you made me leave. It's your fault.”_

 

He didn't know what to say, just stood there, taking blow after blow until–

 

Sebastian was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something rough and warm on his ear. He looked up to see Zilas sitting on the table. He meowed at him before butting his head against Sebastian's cheek and licking it. He was licking all over Sebastian's face really and it was starting to tickle. Sebastian smiled at the cat before sitting up and scooping Zilas into his arms. Normally, Sebastian would scold him for getting on the table but... he could make and exception this time. He snuggled the cat close and scratched behind his ear while Zilas purred and chirruped happily. Sebastian felt a little better now. Zilas was a lot like Lynn sometimes, showing up at the right time to do or say just the right thing.

 

He pulled the cat away from his shoulder to look him in the eyes, and smiled.

 

“Hey, Lynn made some sashimi last night... wanna split it?”

 

Zilas meowed excitedly and they spent the early morning hours munching on slices of fish until Lynn woke up, slightly early in fact, mumbling that he smelled burnt coffee. Sebastian looked over to see that most of the coffee had evaporated away and what little was was starting to burn from the heat of the coffee maker.

 

Sebastian grumbled, annoyed that he'd wasted a batch of coffee. Lynn chuckled and dropped down into the other chair before swiping a slice of fish from the plate.

 

“Eh, coffee doesn't go with fish anyways. We can make more later.” Lynn gave Sebastian a quick once over, noting the fading redness of his eyes and the bags underneath them. “...Hey, you alright? Did you have another nightmare?”

 

Sebastian looked up from his lap where he was still feeding fish pieces to Zilas. and stared at Lynn for a moment, contemplating his answer.

 

“Yeah. I'm good.” Sebastian smiled warmly as he spoke.

 

No matter the nightmare, even if it was about falling in the ocean or potentially being the reason his dad left, he'd be alright now. He had people who loved him, including foot-tall, fuzzy, four-legged ones.

 


	5. Spiteful Animal Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynn convinces his husband to meet the the chickens despite their potential 'spiteful animal nature.' Things don't go as planned but end up alright anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this in a while! I haven't had that writing spark in a while either, honestly.  
> It also didn't help that my (brand new) computer died and took all my files with it!  
> So i've lost all of my WIP chapters and prompts i had, but luckily you guys have still been supplying me with them and i really appreciate it <3
> 
> Im going to be making a cute mushy one soon because ive been inspired by troye sivan (if you havent heard of him go check him out!)
> 
> Anyways, enyoy

Sebastian looked at Lynn like he'd grown a second head. He couldn't possibly be serious, there were so many reasons this was a terrible idea.

 

“You... want me to meet the animals? Lynn, this is a bad idea and you know it.” Sebastian spoke flatly, as if it were common knowledge that this was a bad idea.

 

Lynn gave Sebastian a lopsided but hopeful smile as he walked over to the couch from the door and draped his arms over Sebastian's shoulders from behind. A few months ago, Sebastian would have been grossed out at the thin film of sweat already covering Lynn's arms and hands, but he'd grown to appreciate and even enjoy the aftermath of Lynn's hard work. Not that Sebastian would ever tell anyone that.

 

“Oh come on Sebby, it cant possibly be that bad! I mean you and Zilas get along so well now, just look at him.” Lynn pleaded softly while pulling his arms around Sebastian's neck in a gentle hug. He even pressed a few kisses to Sebastian's cheek and hair for added effect.

 

Sebastian heaved out an exasperated sigh as he looked down at his lap and the brown striped bundle of fur currently napping on him. Yeah, him and Zilas were pals now but when Sebastian first got here they were anything but. He actually, physically, grimaced as he thought of all the computer cords and parts he'd replaced due to Zilas's inherit spiteful cat nature.

 

“And that took months you know, and even still he sometimes breaks my stuff for no reason beside spiteful cat nature. I don't want to imagine what spiteful cow or pig nature can lead to.” As Sebastian explained, he heard a huff from his lap then saw Zilas's olive eyes glaring up at him before the feline hopped down and wandered off into the bedroom. With that, Sebastian turned back to Lynn “See? Spiteful cat nature. I appreciate the offer, but I don't hold much hope for this meet and greet.”

 

Lynn pouted his lips and made an absolutely pitiful whining sound while chanting several different permutations of “Please Seb” and slightly rocking the man side to side. A few minutes of that and Sebastian sighed before flicking off the tv and freeing himself from Lynn's grasp.

 

“Alright you big baby, I'll... go meet the chickens today. At least they can't break my bones.” Sebastian mumbled the last bit under his breath, but Lynn probably heard it anyway. Sebastian swears that man could hear a pin drop from a mile away sometimes. Or maybe he's just used to listening for Sebastian's mumbled words.

 

-

 

Sebastian stood awkwardly next to Lynn in the larger-than-average chicken coop. Though, to be honest Sebastian knew his mother did always tend to go overboard when sizing things. He let out a sigh as he regarded the animals, there were only four; a duck, two brown and white hens, and an oddly black hen with almost menacing red eyes. That last one made Sebastian the most uncomfortable. As much as he liked the eggs form Void Chickens, he really wasn't looking forward to dealing with one.

 

Lynn strode forward confidently and the birds all looked toward him but mostly just continued sitting around. He crouched down among them and smiled brightly before speaking.

 

“I've got a new buddy for you guys to meet. Er... well more like my husband... but anyways, he's here to meet you.” Lynn smiled at Sebastian over his shoulder before waving him over. “C'mon Sebby, they're not gonna bite.”

 

 _'That's what you think.'_ Sebastian thought to himself, but shuffled over anyway and crouched next to Lynn. He'd read some horror stories of people being painfully pecked by chickens and bitten by ducks... or was that geese? Either way, he couldn't keep the grimace off his face as the birds wandered over to investigate the new human.

 

“They're really not gonna like you if you keep frowning at them.” Lynn chuckled lightly and shook his head before reaching out and petting the brown hen along her back.

 

“I guess.” Sebastian replied before mimicking Lynn and reaching out slowly toward the white hen. He stopped short when the hen stretched her neck to investigate his pale fingers. Sebastian was so focused on not startle the hen and risk losing his precious coding fingers that he didn't notice the duck and void hen wander off out of eye shot, Lynn seemed preoccupied petting up the brown hen to notice either.

 

Finally, the white hen deemed his hand safe enough for petting and he reached out to lay his hand on her back. A little smile worked at the edges of Sebastian's lips as he stroked the chicken gently. Maybe he was wrong about animals not liking him.

 

Then, out of nowhere, Sebastian felt a sharp pinch on his rear and yelped loudly. Startling both the the brown and white chickens. The brown hen scrambled out of Lynn's lap in a flurry of feathers and loud clucking. The white hen suddenly decided that Sebastian's arm had to be the source of the starling noise and pecked at it harshly, resulting in another yelp and Sebastian falling backwards, nearly sitting on the duck that had bitten his backside.

 

“Okay! Nope. I'm done. I'll be in the house.” Sebastian stated, his voice somewhere between firm and panicked as he scrambled to get to his feet and get his fingers out of the way of flustered chickens and spiteful ducks.

 

“Uhm... yeah, yeah okay. Jeez, I'm sorry Fimona bit you, love. I honestly have no idea why she did that.” Lynn stood without nearly as much flailing and looked at Sebastian with a guilty expression and didn't quite meet his eyes. He figured he should've left well enough alone when Seb said he didn't want to meet the animals.

 

Noticing Lynn's somber look, Sebastian reached out and cupped his cheek gently, forcing turquoise eyes to meet grey.

 

“Hey, it's not your fault. Cats I can handle eventually, maybe chickens.. or rather Ducks aren't my thing. But thanks for trying.” With that, Sebastian leaned forward and kissed Lynn's nose quickly before turning to exit the coop only to be stopped by a mass of black feathers and red eyes sitting in the door way.

 

The void chicken looked up at Sebastian curiously, her head tilting from side to side. She seemed completely unfazed by the cacophony of clucks and quacks in the background and simply ruffled her feathers as she continued the unofficial staring contest with Sebastian. Lynn eventually came up form behind him and regarded the chicken fondly before laying a reassuring hand on his Husbands shoulder.

 

“No worries, she only does that when she wants some attention. Come on Shiisa, c'mere girl.” Lynn cooed softly at the chicken as he knelt down and opened his arms for the chicken.

 

The chicken, Shiisa, tilted her head again and began waddling forward but toward Sebastian instead of Lynn's open arms. She looked up at Sebastian again and clucked softly before settling down on his foot. Confused and still a little panicky form his previous chicken encounter, Sebastian looked to Lynn for some help but he just responded with a shrug and a motion that looked like he was picking something up. Surely he didn't mean for Sebastian to pick up a void chicken. Sebastian searched his husband's face for any other possible answer, but no, his only option was to pick up this chicken and have her near his face and eyes. This could only end badly.

 

Carefully and awkwardly, Sebastian leaned down scooped the chicken up in his hands. So far so good, the chicken hadn't decided to remove his fingers yet, he lifted her slowly off of his foot, re-positioning her along the way so that she was cradled more comfortably in his arms rather than held captive in his hands. She looked around form her new vantage point before turning and focusing intently on Sebastian's face, starting up another unofficial staring contest between them. Nervously, Sebastian worked one of his hands free and gently stroked her back, hoping silently he didn't lose and eye. He almost dropped her when she stretched her neck and did this weird nipping thing at his chin. It didn't really hurt and was actually kind of cute. She did it a few more times before settling down and enjoying the attention.

 

After a few minutes of petting, Shiisa began to wiggle impatiently and Sebastian put her down gently, watching as she waddled off to the cluster of birds that had since calmed down and settled down for a nap. She nestled up among them with her head tucked down snugly as she, too drifted off for a nap. With soft smile Lynn quietly ushered Sebastian out and closed the door quietly behind them as to not wake the animals. Once outside, Sebastian finally voiced the one question running though his mind.

 

“What was that all about?”

 

“She likes you. It took her quite a while before she let me pick her up, actually.” Lynn laughed merrily. He was absolutely beside himself with the fact that despite how disastrous this whole meet and greet almost was, it turned out well in the end.

 

“Huh... That's actually pretty cool.” Sebastian couldn't help but smile a little at the fact that Shiisa liked him so quickly, enough for her to demand affection. Even as he walked back to the house with Lynn, he had a little pep in his step.

 

-

 

The next morning, Lynn woke to an empty side of the bed. It wasn't completely unusual for Sebastian to be up early since he sometimes had boughts of insomnia. Lynn prepared them both a quick breakfast and chugged a coffee before heading out.

 

Odd, Sebastian wasn't on the porch either. Lynn was starting to worry now. Sebastian was always either in the kitchen, on the couch, or on the porch during the morning. He was about to go running into town when he heard what sounded like laughter.

 

He walked over to the pasture and could only smile at the sight.

 

Sebastian was sitting in the clearing with a bag of small strawberries and Shiisa perched on his lap, happily eating them out of his hand. The others, besides Fimona, occasionally wandered over for a quick snack as well.

 

 _'Well,'_ Lynn thought, _'guess he isn't as bad with animals as he thought. I... probably should wait a bit on introducing the cows and pigs though.'_

 


	6. You don't have to say 'I love you' to say I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynn recalls the ways Sebastian silently says "I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the sappy one and i would've added more scenarios (and i still might) but hears two for right now because i woudl have gone on forever because guess whos a huuuuuuuggeee sap. Yes, That's right. Me. I am.
> 
> Also! Title is from a song by Troye Sivan called [for him.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pv8e2oLW0v0)
> 
> enjoy your sap

Sebastian was never the most verbal or affectionate person. He'd give those sweet, small smiles every now and then but he'd never just walk up behind Lynn and surprise him with a hug, or press a quick kiss to his cheek like Lynn sometimes did to him. From the outside looking in, one might wonder if Sebastian was even interested in their relationship at all. But Lynn would smile at them and tell them they're wrong and, if they were willing to listen, he'd tell them all the reasons why.

 

-

 

There was the time when Lynn had woken up at his usual time and turned over to find Sebastian's side of the bed already cold. He made the bed, put on his clothes, and headed out into the living room to see where his husband had wandered off to. He found him sprawled across couch flicking through the channels, his head snapping in Lynn's direction when he stepped on a particularly creaky part of the floor.

 

Sebastian flashed him a small smile, so tiny that if you blinked you missed it, and waved him over the the couch. Sebastian pulled his legs in as Lynn sat down and then started fishing around in his pockets. Lynn regarded him curiously for a while, wondering how deep those pockets actually were before Seb let out a soft 'oh' as he pulled a stone from his pocket and held it out to Lynn.

 

Taking the stone, or rather the gem, Lynn examined it closely. It was an aquamarine, fairly common to find but this one was an odd color. It had more green in it than normal and parts of it seemed polished, maybe from heat or rubbing against other rocks. As Lynn turned it in his hands the light caught on the polished parts and reflected beautifully against the already shimmering surface.

 

“I.. couldn't sleep last night so I went to the mines and uhm...” Sebastian flushed slightly as his eyes darted around “I found that sticking out of one of the rocks and it... reminded me of your eyes.” Sebastian finished with a warm smile and hopeful eyes boring straight into Lynn's.

 

Lynn reacted almost immediately and pulled Sebastian into a tight hug, being careful not to dig the gem into Sebastian's back. Sebastian jumped a little but returned the embrace anyway.

 

“Thank you, I love it. And I love you too” Lynn whispered into Sebastian's shoulder and his hugged him tighter.

 

“Y-yeah, no problem.”

 

-

 

Another time was when Lynn came back from the mines beaten and bloodied. He'd been distracted while down there and some Shadow Brutes and Spirits managed to get the drop on him. His clothes were singed in some places, clawed open and bloody in others. Overall, he looked a mess and felt even worse.

 

Upon seeing the state of his husband, Sebastian rushed over, grabbed Lynn and rather roughly maneuvered him to the couch. Before Lynn could comment on the rough bedside manner Sebastian had spat a bunch of words at him so quickly that Lynn really had no idea what he'd said, or perhaps it was his head spinning that did it. Either way, Sebastian rushed off to the bathroom and returned with gauze, tape, and several other medical things which he spread haphazardly across the table.

 

“Hey, hey. Can you hear me? I need you to take your shirt off.” Sebastian saw Lynn's mouth quirk at the corners, prepared to give smartass remark in what was probably an attempt to calm Sebastian down, but he beat Lynn to it “No. Not that way you big doofus. I need to see if you still have any skin left under there.”

 

Lynn grunted, either in annoyance or pain Sebastian wasn't sure, but took his shirt off regardless and tossed the ruined thing away somewhere. Sebastian was almost sick at the amount of wounds spread across his body like some gruesome painting. He swallowed to ground himself and reached back for the cotton balls and alcohol but Lynn stopped him before he applied them.

 

“B-before you do that, could you– ssst – could you look in the storage box next to the cab– ow – the cabinet and get that life elixir? I... kinda forgot to bring one with me.” Lynn tried to smile sheepishly but he kept wincing at the sudden stings or throbbing pain at the edges of his wounds.

 

Sebastian stood without comment to retrieve the elixir, it was easy to find thanks to Lynn's obsessive organizing. Once he'd returned to Lynn's side he uncorked the flask and tilted it towards Lynn's lips and, Lynn being Lynn, he had to make a comment about Sebastian being his knight in shining armor and Sebastian would've elbowed him if he didn't think it'd tear something.

 

With the elixir in him and working its alchemical magic, the smaller wounds closed up and the larger ones narrowed enough to not need stitches, they all stopped bleeding for the most part as well and Lynn was finally breathing without wincing. Sebastian cleaned the blood from around the wounds before applying some ointment and covering them with gauze and tape. Then looked at Lynn with an expression somewhere between scared to death and annoyed.

 

“So... wanna explain why you didn't take any healing things with you? Or at least take _me_ with you?” Sebastian didn't think he could've found a flatter tone to speak in but the alternative was probably his voice cracking all over the place form too many emotions.

 

Lynn reached over into his pack and fumbled around before puling out a frozen tear and holding it out to Sebastian. The crystal was perfectly tear shaped and had bits of frost clinging to it form how cold it was. The color of it was perfect, too, a crystal clear blue that you could almost see through with the edges being almost completely see through. Sebastian took the tear in his hands and Lynn smiled softly at him.

 

“Happy Birthday.”

 

 

For the next few days while Lynn healed up, Sebastian did nearly all of the farm work and barked orders at Lynn the whole time, mostly for him to get back in the bed. Lynn couldn't stand to miss seeing Sebastian attempt to milk the cows, shear the sheep, or sneak into the coop without alerting the chickens. It was even more amusing seeing him try to load the products into the cheese, cloth, or mayo maker. It took him most of the day but he always finished everything and then would collapse into bed and snuggle up close to Lynn.

 

“Thanks for doing all this, love.” Lynn said with a smile as he hugged Sebastian closer.

 

“Don't worry about it you big dork just... get better. I don't like seeing you hurt, it scares me so much. I don't want to lose you.” Sebastian mumbled as he pressed his face into Lynn's shoulder.

 

“Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere.”

 

-

 

Lynn could go on and on with reasons why he knew Sebastian loved him, but honestly, the one reason that also stood out was just the fact that Seb was still here. Every morning when Lynn woke up, he'd wander sleepily into the kitchen and see his dearest leaning against the counter or sitting on the chair with a mug of coffee in his hands and another on the counter or table for Lynn. Then, he'd look up and smile; a real, warm smile. A smile he's sure no one else has ever seen, a smile just for him and no one else and Lynn would always feel those same butterflies fill up his stomach and chest just like the first he saw that smile.

 

Sebastian wasn't the type to say 'I love you' with words, but he does say it every other way and every single day.

 

 


	7. In The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb asks Lynn about kids and Lynn accuses Seb of marrying a Dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I played some SDV today (for about 6 hours) and then literally got inspiration to write this an hour ago  
> I love seeing Seb work on his bike hhhh
> 
> This goes out to those who wanted to see how (i think) the adoption went!

The fist day of the season was always the most hectic. It wasn't unusual at all for Lynn to be up nearly fourteen hours running back and forth from the field, to Pierre's, to the shack, to the animals, and back again. It was absolutely exhausting to say the least, more accurately; he was ready to drop about 3 hours ago.

 

When Lynn finally drug himself into the house, it was nearly 10:30pm. He was sure Sebastian was asleep already as, true to his word, Sebastian had been working very hard to get on a regular sleep schedule. If Lynn weren't s drained he would've smile at the thought, but right now it took everything in him not to just collapse on the oh so tempting and comfortable looking couch right in front of him. He didn't want to worry Sebastian when he inevitably woke up in the middle of the night though. He'd done that before, passed out on the couch, and was shaken to consciousness by a very worried husband. Lynn managed to explain in his groggy state that the first of the season was tiring, but also promised to try not to do that anymore. Sighing at the lost prospect of crashing on the couch, he made his way to the bedroom, stripping off his soiled shirt and pants along the way. He'd shower in the morning.

 

He'd just pulled back the covers and settled underneath them, his mind already half-drifting into dreamland, when the bed shifted and he heard a quiet whisper.

 

“Hey.. uhm... are you asleep yet?” Sebastian murmured quietly at Lynn's back.

 

Half his mind cried for him to just go to sleep, but Lynn wasn't one to just ignore someone, especially his lover, so he sluggishly rolled over to face Sebastian.

 

“Mmyeah, you just caught me though. What's up?” Lynn smiled as he spoke, a sleepy,warm kind of smile that was absolutely the most contagious thing in the world if the smile slowly spreading over his Husband's face was any indication.

 

“Oh, yeah, first of the season... I'll get to the point then.” Contrary to his words, Sebastian took quite a pause, long enough that Lynn was starting to wonder if he needed to prod him a little to continue. Then, Sebastian swallowed thickly and cleared his throat maybe a bit too loudly, his fond smile quickly fading. “Uhm... I was wondering if you'd... maybe want some kids?” The last bit of what he said was rushed together, as if he needed to get the words out before they got jammed in his throat. Lynn figured that probably was pretty close to the reason since Sebastian looked anywhere but directly at him.

 

Kids though... kids were a big decision. Neither of them exactly had hectic schedules at all. Sebastian just went out for walks on Mondays and Fridays and Lynn usually was around the farm anyways. But kids required a lot of care and attention and they were both still pretty young themselves.

 

Lynn's brows were furrowed as he contemplated, or rather tried to contemplate, the prospect of children. Sebastian seemed to take that as a negative reaction though.

 

“You don't have to!” He nearly squeaked out before he caught himself. “I mean if you don't really want any that's fine with me. I mean.. I probably wouldn't be that great of a father...”

 

Lynn frowned at that. He knew Sebastian had issued with Demetrius and his own father had vanished years ago, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be a great father. They'd just have to do their best and try to figure it out as they go.

“No no, Sebby, it's not that at all! I'm just... really tired. Could we talk about it in the morning?” It wasn't a lie, Lynn was honestly surprised he was still awake right now and he did not want to fall asleep while trying to discuss the future of their little family.

 

With downcast eyes, Sebastian simply nodded and moved to roll back over but before he could, Lynn wrapped and arm around his waist, leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his love's forehead.

 

“You'd be a great dad by the way.” Lynn murmured, his smile, though unseen by Sebastian, still brushed lightly against the spot on his head.

 

Sebastian couldn't help but smile again as he reached between the two them to lightly entwine their fingers as Lynn drifted off to sleep. Sebastian followed soon after, lulled by the sound of his Husband's soft breathing.

 

\---

 

Morning rolled around and Lynn groggily blinked himself awake. Sebastian was already up as usual and, as usual, the smell of fresh coffee wafted through the house. Throwing back the covers, Lynn maneuvered himself into an upright position, the multitude of movements shifting the air around him and reminding him of his lack of a shower last night. He'd have to change the sheets later too, they probably smelled terrible. As he made his way to the bathroom, he had a passing thought if Sebastian had to endure his 'I'm too tired' stench last night and silently hoped he hadn't noticed. He took a thorough shower, which gave him plenty of time to think, grabbed a new set of clothes and made his way to the kitchen.

 

Sebastian was seated at the kitchen table, his chair cocked at an angle as he watched a re-run of some cooking show with a mug of coffee in his hands. He smiled warmly as Lynn made his way into the kitchen and pointed towards the other mug of coffee already sitting on the counter.

 

“Morning, I'm glad you took a shower.” He said with a teasing lilt and a smirk on his face. Oh well, guess he was busted on that. “I'll give you a break though since you worked so hard.”

 

“I'm glad that My Liege is pleased with my dedication to work.” Lynn fired back in the same teasing tone, earning a laugh from his Husband.

 

They continued with the royal banter for a few moments longer before settling into a comfortable silence as they watched the woman on tv ad an unrealistic amount of alcohol to her dish.

 

“So... I think we should have some kids.” Lynn broke the silence suddenly. In hindsight, he perhaps should have been smoother with that, but it was too late now.

 

Sebastian froze before fixing his baffled gaze directly on Lynn, very much so unlike last night. “A-are you serious? I thought you weren't really... wow. Okay uhm... alright then.” Flustered, Sebastian sat his mug down a bit to hard, clanking it loudly against the table which made both of them flinch.

 

“Were you wanting a surrogate or...?” Lynn wasn't really sure what exactly Sebastian had meant by getting kids. They were fortunate enough that the could afford to go the surrogacy route if they wanted to, and adoption was equally viable. It was really just up to what Sebastian wanted to do.

 

“Adoption.” Sebastian said almost immediately. “I mean... it'd be awesome to have our own kids, but there are so many kids out there who'd love to have a family, you know?”

 

Lynn couldn't help but smile. Sebastian may seem weird and moody to others, but he had such a kind heart if the time was taken to slip past those walls of his.

 

“I can't believe how sweet you are. I'm starting to think that statue was mistaken about the sweetest thing in the world.” Lynn complimented as he reached across the table to take Sebastian's hand. “Adoption it is then, and we'll be the best dads in town.”

 

Squeezing back tightly, Sebastian grinned as he shot back. “We're the only dads in town you dork.”

 

“You married a dork though, what does that say about you?”

 

“You already said it, that I'm the sweetest person in the world.”

 

“No argument there, love.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts (happy or sad) toss them at me in the comments c:


End file.
